gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Leon Davis/Archive 4
Colours Staff sigs/links: It's pretty much just copy and paste here, you don't actually need to understand the html. Help pages: Yes, that's bothered me too. It's OK if you switch back to the old wikia (monobook) skin but it doesn't like gtawiki theme in the "wikia" layout. I haven't had a peek under the hood to see if we can rectify that without stuffing the normal page theme. It may require 'Crat rights to even access those controls. smurfy (coms) 03:03, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Pistols/Handguns Hey Leo, i'm thinking about something, there is a category named Pistols, but it's somewhat erroneous, as not all weapons in the category are pistols (i.e. Flare Gun, Stun Gun and specially the Python), so I want to create a category named "Handguns" instead, what do you think about that? (talk/ /blog) 03:30, March 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: Help Pages I've been thinking that for a while too. I never tried anything because I wasn't sure if it was connected directly to Wikia. Try it if you want. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:38, March 25, 2015 (UTC) : I had a go at it last night (looks like the right change on the wrong page) and wikia staff came in and made the change on the right css media page so it's now sorted. smurfy (coms) 20:25, March 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: Trainers Hi Leon. First off, thanks for the congratulations. Secondly, since my vote considering banning Trainers was passed as successful I'm updating the policy to include this. SJWalker (talk) 15:51, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Camilo Flores' staff pic I just spoke to him and suggested some artworks for him, he had chosen this one on your right, you may put the full picture and then ask Rain to crop the picture to look totally square. (talk/ /blog) 15:34, March 26, 2015 (UTC) RFP Hey! I was thinking about putting in a request for promotion for patroller today! Is there any special thing I need to do, or can I just copy and paste the basic format of another(besides signature, successful/unsuccessful, and description). Please respond soon! Mortsnarg (talk) 22:49, March 26, 2015 (UTC) RE: Sorry No problem but when you said you unblocked me I had to wait two days. Aminsino (talk) 00:19, March 27, 2015 (UTC)aminsino I don't know if you recieved my last message but when you said you lifted the block I was still blocked for like two days but that's not problem. Aminsino (talk) 02:44, March 27, 2015 (UTC)aminsino Karen proof That's why I only put the template on the page rather than moving it - 3 editors have now stated they have seen the name in the game files. The talk page discussion wasn't getting any traction so adding the template should stir the discussion. smurfy (coms) 22:57, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Will do. As far as the probation list goes, I'd put it on a sub-page of the Staff Page in a table - Like that. smurfy (coms) 23:04, March 27, 2015 (UTC) RE: Patroller Thank you! I'm pretty happy about this! As for the artwork, I was thinking about using the artwork for The Truth in GTA San Andreas, if that's alright. Have a nice day! Mortsnarg (talk) 23:55, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Oh, and by the way, can I move the "patroller" template above the infobox? Just wondering, don't want to screw anything up. Mortsnarg (talk) 23:59, March 27, 2015 (UTC) GTA IV mission-path Hey Leon. Looking back at some of the old staff conversations, I remembered this little gen right here! Pretty cool uh? Its an complete mission patch of all GTA IV missions, complete with hyperlinks for each mission. I always liked this, but Tom did not let the creator of the patch use it because it "doesn't fit the style of the Wiki". Now that we got a hole bunch of new people in the staff, do you think that we could find a way of using the path? Its such a great work, and its a shame that its just there in the talk page. What do you think? - [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 00:30, March 28, 2015 (UTC) : I just saw it, looks pretty nice. (talk/ /blog) 02:51, March 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Smurf also doesn't think its worth it. What a shame. Thanks for the attention anyway. - [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 03:31, March 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: Probation Nice one. Everything is sorted. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:40, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Shooting Ranges I left the disambig page as Shooting Ranges since the VCS one has nothing to do with Ammu-Nation. I redirected Ammu-Nation Shooting Range to Shooting Ranges, so now there is a double-redirect from Ammu-Nation Shooting Range to Shooting Ranges to Ammu-Nation Shooting Ranges. smurfy (coms) 04:49, March 29, 2015 (UTC) : :) No problem. smurfy (coms) 05:03, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Deletion Can you delete these pages for me?: They're all category pages. *Emperor Vehicles *Entity Vehicles *Enus Vehicles *HVY Vehicles *Declasse Vehicles *Grotti Vehicles *Pegassi Vehicles *Lampadati Vehicles *Maibatsu Vehicles *Ocelot Vehicles *Jobuilt Vehicles *Karin Vehicles *Karen Automobiles *WMC Vehicles *Sedams *Rear Engine Vehicles *Industrial vehicles (note: lowercase on "vehicles") (duplicated) *Willard Vehicles *Sport Bikes (note:uppercase on "Bikes") (duplicated) (talk) | ( ) 20:45, March 29, 2015 (UTC) RfP page Do you want to remove the latest troll? I've got an idea for a template to place on the top of the page for when there are vacancies (or not). The alternative is to lock the page and only unlock when there are positions available, but I don't think we should go down that track. smurfy (coms) 03:14, March 30, 2015 (UTC) : That was my thought, just figured the right of veto is held by bureaucrat only, otherwise I would have done it myself. I'll do a bit of work on my template idea and see if it will fly. The last couple are probably not trolls, just honestly have NFI how a high-traffic, well-staffed wiki actually runs. I'm sure there are hundreds of tiny wikis out there where the "come in and take over" approach actually works. smurfy (coms) 03:44, March 30, 2015 (UTC) : Here's my template: : gives you no vacancies: : : gives you singular vacancy: : : gives you plural vacancy: : : Works well, I think. I'm just looking for a better image. smurfy (coms) 05:09, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Wow... I was going to vote "Are you f-ing kidding me?" on the latest request, but okay, I liked the idea of locking the page, but also, I think troll requests should be removed, to be exact, Aminsino's and the latest request, they should be removed and it ain't vandalism to remove them. (talk/ /blog) 13:51, March 30, 2015 (UTC) I think those templates should work nicely. Like you said, I think you need a better image. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:05, March 30, 2015 (UTC) I agree with Andre. The last request and Aminsino's request give a bad reflection on this wiki, and we should avoid that. Those requests should be removed. The protection of the page was a great idea as well and I like Smurf's new suggestions for the RfP page. ( ) 16:42, March 30, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 The page is open to admin and above so feel free to remove the requests. Leo68 (talk) 16:45, March 30, 2015 (UTC) I like Sean's templates, and the picture gives it a "no room in the inn" look. However, as some users ignore templates they might still see an opportunity to try and spam the page. Since vacancies usually come around every three months or so, instead of it being locked indefinitely I'd suggest locking it for three months at a time. I don't know how much difference it would make but that's my two penneths. SJWalker (talk) 16:51, March 30, 2015 (UTC) We never know when there is promotion. Resignations and demotions may happen. If it is permanently locked then we can temporarily unlock it so users can apply. Leo68 (talk) 16:55, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Re:Patroller Alrighty, but I am going to give myself a week to stay active on this wiki. I gotta sign off now. It's 10:22 P.M. over here and despite being my spring break, I have track practice early in the morning. Goodnighty! *Reni Wassulmaier smooches jk* --'Tony42898' (Talker - Blogger - ' ')-- 03:09, March 31, 2015 (UTC) RE: I'll make JBanton inactive because I doubt seeing him coming back. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:46, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Sultan/RS Yeah, I've been second guessing my own position on having the modified GTAV version on that page at all. I've cleaned out the galleries. smurfy (coms) 01:39, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Your promotion Well done on your promotion to B'crat. If you need any advice feel free to ask :) Messi1983 (talk) 14:34, April 4, 2015 (UTC) :Yes I saw the result and Arsenal were well deserved winners. Liverpool's defence was crap. Messi1983 (talk) 10:24, April 5, 2015 (UTC) :I saw that too, they played great. Jose Mourinho (Chelsea manager) even said Arsenal are still title contenders. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:40, April 5, 2015 (UTC) ::I support Leicester City. We're the strongest team in the Premier League, as we're holding everyone else up. ;) SJWalker (talk) 13:09, April 5, 2015 (UTC) It is, though I'd say any of the bottom six deserve to go down this year, as they're all terrible. I've been a fan since 2004 and this is the first full Premier League season I've seen. Despite the results, I've enjoyed it, and we haven't played badly, we just haven't taken the chances that come our way. We had a good win yesterday though, but I fear it's too little too late. At least we had a good season last year, when we won the title with 102 points. My dad's been a supporter since 1967 and he's seen his fair share of highs and lows, but for me it's been mostly lows. As Churchill said though, "keep buggering on". :) SJWalker (talk) 17:48, April 5, 2015 (UTC) :I'm a Leeds fan (obvious by my profile pic) and it'll be good to see you back here in the Championship next season, it'll give us something to talk about. Some day Leon, I'll be able to talk to you about Leeds vs Arsenal. Also, I added a userbox to your profile in case you haven't noticed. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:55, April 5, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm resigned to us going down, but I'm not giving up hope just yet. Miracles do happen. It will give us something to talk about, one of my friend's dad is a Leeds fan and we used to wind each other up when we were both in League One. I've been reading about your situation with Steve Thompson, it's bizarre to say the least. SJWalker (talk) 18:02, April 5, 2015 (UTC) :::Being a Leeds fan is hard with all the crap that happens to us, soon though we're gonna be called Red Bull Leeds if they carry out their plan. I hope not of course. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 18:07, April 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::I can't see that going through. I know the FA love their money but even they have limits. They stopped Hull City being renamed last year. Who knows? The takeover may not even go through. I'm off now, enjoy your evenings, Tom and Leon. SJWalker (talk) 18:16, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Joe and Josef They are canonically deceased, there's no option to spare them, Trevor may be killed before killing them but their fate are death, this was discussed before. (talk/ /blog) 01:54, April 5, 2015 (UTC) : It's okay, I did it already :) (talk/ /blog) 01:57, April 5, 2015 (UTC) User page Did some tweaks. Would be nice to get the userboxes and the character infobox to align horizontally but that looks better for now. smurfy (coms) 01:42, April 6, 2015 (UTC) RE: Inactive staff Hi Leon. With regards to the inactive staff, the point I was making to Tom was that of the inactive staff listed, only two (Istalo and JBanton) were still staff members. The others couldn't return to the active staff if they started editing again because they no longer had staff rights. What I was saying was that we had eight staff listed but only two were still staff. SJWalker (talk) 22:45, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Page delete Ha, I forgot all about that page - it was my 1st (non-talk) action on the wiki and our first interraction! smurfy (coms) 03:39, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Glowing links Do you know how the admins of this wiki were able to make the text glow ? I was wondering because I might want to be able to do it on my own wiki. -- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 05:26, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Opportunity Greetings! This is Jorge from Wikia. I'm reaching out to you a few other admins about a potential promotion opportunity I wanted to run by you and your GTA community. To help spotlight your community and celebrate the release of GTA V on PC, we are considering partnering with Nvidia to host an expert blog post about how to mod your PC to get the most out of GTA V's fancy new graphics. Our hope is that we could get your permission to promote the blog using a mainpage and article page promotion module. We would put it up ourselves and take it down after a few week or a month (how long its promoted is negotiable). Is this something you think is possible? Let me know when you can by leaving me a message on my talk page! All the best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 22:15, April 7, 2015 (UTC) : Hey VaultBoy! I just wanted to follow up with this promotion opportunity one more time. Unfortunately we couldn't get the PC blog, but we still have an opportunity to spotlight the community with an expert blog about using the in-game editor for making some of the awesome videos people show off on YouTube. Is that still cool? If so, we'd probably launch this in a few days for a week or two. Let me know on my talk page! All the best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 16:38, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Backpacks/Duffel bags My idea is to name them as "Bags" or "packs", something like this, since all of them are in fact bags. (talk/ /blog) 02:53, April 9, 2015 (UTC) I like Andre's idea. I think you could rename the page "Carrying Bags" or just "Bags" and then have two headers for both backpacks and duffel bags. By the way, on an semi-unrelated note, do you think that the "gear" infobox would apply here, or do you think there should be a "clothing" infobox? I'm not sure if there is a clothing infobox already. If so, I've NEVER seen it pop up, and if not, then I think it should be created for pages like this as well as "outfit" and "mask" pages. Just an idea. Mortsnarg (talk) 03:09, April 9, 2015 (UTC) De Santa Residence Done :) (talk/ /blog) 01:56, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Probation Thanks Leo :) I have to admit, the patroller probation was the best thing you could do to this wiki, it was worthy adding it. (talk/ /blog) 16:05, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Rockstar Editor Hi Leon. I'm a little bit concerned about this page, as it appears to be written like an advertisment. Whilst the purpose of this Wiki is to list and explain all features of the game, this page appears to instead advertise the Editor, and fairly blatantly too. The Wikia Terms of Use make reference to "advertisements or solicitation of business". In that respect, the page's content should be scaled back and toned down. SJWalker (talk) 18:24, April 13, 2015 (UTC) RE: Andre Yeah, that sounds good. I'll vote on it when it is up. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 07:37, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Tip When closing requests, add this: and then close the desired text with this: -> It should look like this: Closed assuccessful by (talk/ /blog) 01:23, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Then the request should appear here. (talk/ /blog) 01:21, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Okay, i'll just add my gratitude on the comments :) (talk/ /blog) 14:34, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Birthday Thanks Leo, I appreciate it :D (talk/ /blog) 00:10, April 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: FA Cup Hi Leon. I was travelling back from Leicester yesterday evening so I didn't see the game but I saw the highlights. I do feel for Adam Federici, it was the biggest game of his career and he'd had a fantastic game up until then, and his reaction at the end was certainly genuine. I've played as a goalkeeper before (only in the park or at school) and when you make a mistake it usually leads to a goal, and you want the ground to open up and swallow you. I do remember West Brom's "great escape" (coincidentally our manager was assistant there at the time) and we've certainly given ourselves a fighting chance, as we're only in the relegation zone on goal difference and and we have a game in hand (against Chelsea). The game yesterday was fantastic, right from the off we were attacking and didn't give Swansea a moment's peace. The crowd was fantastic and got right behind the team. We're leaving it late but one thing I've always thought about the team is that they don't lack spirit and never give up. SJWalker (talk) 10:10, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Information Hi Leon, this was passed to Carl Johnson Jr. by another user. I've looked at some of the posts and they appear to be in Cloudkit's name and appear to be provoking a "Wiki war". I don't know how much should be read into it but it all looks very strange. SJWalker (talk) 00:08, April 20, 2015 (UTC) : VaultBoy Tom knows all about it - the Myths wiki battles with that particular group. I wouldn't jump to the conclusion that account is actually the real Cloud without some supporting evidence. They could just as easily create accounts on that site in your names and imitate you. smurfy (coms) 00:49, April 20, 2015 (UTC) :: This link Sam just sent you is only strict right now, it wasn't 30 minutes ago, when someone creates an account, they have to talk to an admin of the site first to see the thread, this is very weird, they're trying to hide something from us... (talk/ /blog) 01:05, April 20, 2015 (UTC) :::: Not weird at all Andre, very typical of their behaviour. I guess they didn't realise their board wasn't private until it got alerted by BattleCate on Community Central/VSTF. I saw the thread before they hid it. Unfortunately my browser cached copy is already gone. As stated, no proof it was a genuine account of Cloud's. If they start fucking with GTA Wiki, I'll do something about it, but until then, they get ignored. smurfy (coms) 01:19, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Reply I was going to talk to you anyway, Sean is not convinced that Cloud is in fact planning to raid this wiki, however, everything leads us to believe Cloud stabbed us in the back, not to mention that he also dissed "a stupid fucking nigger on the wiki" on the facebook, as Jamal told me today. (talk/ /blog) 02:56, April 21, 2015 (UTC) RE: User No problem. SJWalker (talk) 15:14, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Rfp Hey Leo, can you please check out my request for promotion? Myth hunter RE: Staff Yes, move Dodo to inactive and move Istalo from inactive to former. Put that he has resigned. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:56, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, that's what I've just been doing now. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 16:27, April 21, 2015 (UTC) ::I'll sort the flag now. His color is done. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:07, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Help Hello there Leon Davis. I need your help User Just to let you know, this user has put your Online Protagonist Image and infobox details on their page. (talk) | ( ) 16:51, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Staff pic This one. Myth hunter Nicky Haugh He's already removed the "unofficial" tag once before. SJWalker (talk) 18:13, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Ok. Hopefully that will make him realise. SJWalker (talk) 18:17, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Meeston Falcon Guess what... This guy left another troll request and I removed it since it's Spam. (talk/ /blog) 23:39, April 21, 2015 (UTC) RE: Update I agree. If WildBrick says no then try ToJ. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 06:28, April 22, 2015 (UTC) RE: RfP No problem Leon. Apologies if it appeared I was setting Tevano up for a fall with the election, especially after seeing some of the comments, but after seeing how it worked with myself and 558 it seemed the fairest thing to do. SJWalker (talk) 00:42, April 23, 2015 (UTC) I guess you could put it like that. :) SJWalker (talk) 00:58, April 23, 2015 (UTC) RE:Patroller Thanks! I currently live in Ireland so that's the flag I would prefer to have on the staff page. About the staff pic, I remmeber one or two staff members had a staff pic from in-game in the past. Could I use an in-game pic or is it artworks only? I already have an artwork picked out (gonna upload it soon uploaded) so it doesn't really matter, just wondering. 14:41, April 23, 2015 (UTC) You close requests for promotion way too quickly. It says on the top of the RfP page that votes are supposed to stay open for 7 days, but you closed Myth hunter's request for patroller in only an hour and a half. I thought we (the community, not you and me directly) talked about how requests should stay open for a few days during Sasquatch's request, and why. If all the regulars have voted yes and no one's voted for a couple days then you can close early, but you should never be closing requests after only one day. Jeff (talk· ) 19:15, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: User I strongly suspect it is a sockpuppet of a previously banned account from last year. I was going to wait and see if I could draw them out and get enough evidence to prove who they really were. I can wait for 2 weeks though :) smurfy (coms) 06:36, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Sockpuppeting information (I originally wrote this to you on Community Central, but it glitched and my message was not appearing. That's why there may be some artefacts.) Hello there. I see you're the head bureaucrat here. I have some information related to some sockpuppeting schemes going on on that wiki, so I'd be glad if you could hear me out. I apologise for the new account but I fear persecution for the controversial info I may show you. I am certain that you know both users Sasquatch101 and Boomer8, correct? I have evidence that these users are actually the same person and there may be a sockpuppeting scheme occuring.. I will get the simple stuff out of the way first, the more complex evidence is for later. Where do we begin? Both these users (or should I say, this user,) have the exact same beliefs. For example, compare "their" profiles, both of them have the "Catholic" "This user follows the Policy" "XBOX 360" and "Niko is the best protagionist" infoboxes. Both of their profiles begin with "I am Boomer/Sasquatch." And the writing style on both of their profiles is very consistent. This may be more than coincidence. Their interests are the same as well. Both of them edit on the same wikis (i.e GTA Myths.) Now, only a couple weeks ago, Boomer8 was banned for Meatpuppetry (he was also unilaterally unblocked by VaultBoy.) And that's just another reason why "Boomer" is just a sockpuppet of Sasquatch. These two users will defend themselves to the end. It's the reason why Boomer got demoted from his staff position - he was angry that Sassquatch was demoted. Just look at both of these user's edits to either the GTA Wiki or the GTA Myths Wiki's Community Noticeboard or Requests for Promotion page and you will spot something fishy. The biggest proof is these user's IP address. They are EXACTLY the same. Now, they are using a dyamic IP address so his IP will often change, but it is a minor difference and is usually only by 1 digit. IP is usally 107.77.75.55 but I have seen them edit from 107.77.75.49 and 107.77.75.53 as well. If anyone wants me to delete this personal info I will. ''Not to mention their editing times - it is very strange. They log in at the exact same time, but do not edit at the same time suspiciously. For example, Sasquatch will sign in, make an edit and vanish, then right after that Boomer will sign in and make an edit, and so on. This activity just shouts "I am switching accounts!" to me. My conclusion is that Sasquatch101 and Boomer8 are sockpuppets of the same person. I am asking you to take some action against these rule breaking users. I also have a suspicion that bureaucrat LS11sVaultBoy is also assosciated with Sasquatch and Boomer, but I do not have much proof other than the unilateral unbanning of them and constant support for them, even when bad ideas were proposed. This probably is not a bad gesture as I presume VaultBoy is only doing this to maintain his admin at the GTA Myths Wiki by "being good" to Sasquatch. I have provided some photo evidence of various claims below, just remember that there are even more occasions of these 2 users pulling the things I have mentioned above. Imgur link with various photos of evidence: http://imgur.com/szX46BV,2wOk2Dp,pgI8VE0,J5tota6#0 PunjabiNights (talk) 01:50, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Blocks It's okay, let's give it a rest, but anyway, I read the text above speaking of Sasquatch and Boomer, what do you think about it? IMO, the IP address never lies... I was speaking to 558 about that some time ago, you can see it in his talk page and translate from portuguese to english, you'll see that we already felt "they" both were strange. (talk/ /blog) 03:37, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Sasquatch and Boomer I also don't believe that Tom is involved in anything about all this, he only had a couple of pics that showed Tom agreeing with Sasquatch and Boomer in some controversial subjects and thats it, not much compared with everything he had against Sasquatch and Boomer. - [[User:558050|'DLVIII''']] Talk 04:26, April 26, 2015 (UTC) RE I don't think it's a Community Central issue. Perhaps if we wanted to punish B and S for being sockpuppets, but that's something more suited for Special:Contact rather than CC. It should remain local for the time being. PunjabiNights (talk) 04:43, April 26, 2015 (UTC) : : Sure it should... wouldn't want Wikia staff asking curly questions like how this person claims to know wikia editors IP addresses now would we? They are either Wikia staff abusing their CheckUser rights or the IPs have been farmed by off-wikia bait site(s), and we know who has been using one of those recently now, don't we? smurfy (coms) 11:10, April 26, 2015 (UTC) : This discussion continues on Community Noticeboard. smurfy (coms) 12:07, April 26, 2015 (UTC) User If there's a way to prevent a user from creating an account here, so block him, his IP is 79.64.214.91, he is an anonymous user in the The Last of Us wiki and he vandalized that wiki, but most notably, he attacked me, editing my user page. (talk/ /blog) 18:52, April 26, 2015 (UTC) RE: Boomer I didn't know there were any allegations. Also, Gunshow is dealt with, everyone on the GTA Myths Wiki just blames him for everything now. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:07, April 26, 2015 (UTC) No Fuck him. If it was that easy to do it, I would have uploaded the 129 images I took on 30 January already. smurfy (coms) 06:06, April 28, 2015 (UTC) : I haven't abused him. I have, however, told you my attitude to your allowing him to undermine my attempted enforcement of policy after he was clearly advised of it on his first uploads a week ago. smurfy (coms) 06:18, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Video problems Hi Leo. Sometimes, videos from Youtube that are uploaded here poses a problem: The unability to edit the page that the video is uploaded onto. I had already noticed 4 pages with this same problem, and 558 had already fix it by reuploading the videos. I afraid that there may be more pages with this problem. Can you please conduct some kind of check on some pages that had a video uploaded on it, as some users, especially new users, may not know how to react when they faced with this problem, and they may get irritated when their edits cannot be published because of this. Can you reply me as soon as possible? Thank you. MC (MyComputer) 06:48, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Back Cast is off? Bad leg? How did that happen :P (talk) | ( ) 17:47, May 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: EPL Hi Leon. Those predictions sound about right. The top four is more or less sorted out, so now it's down to the relegation. We're three points clear but our goal difference is better (just) than Hull's, and they still have to play Tottenham and Manchester United. Both Tottenham and United are going to want to end on highs so if they trounce Hull we should be all but secure. We still have to play Sunderland and QPR, so if we put two good performances in and win both games it will see us over the line. I was at the game today, Southampton had a lot of the ball but didn't create much with it, and we played with a lot more confidence. We've also got the advantage of being in control of our fate, whereas teams like Hull and Newcastle could be relying on others. We're leaving it late, but this is one of the most exciting ends to a season I've seen in 11 years of supporting Leicester. SJWalker (talk) 20:57, May 9, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, thanks for that. Now, if you can beat Sunderland for us... Even if we do stay up, I think Pearson will leave at the end of the season. It's crazy that last month we were eight points behind Hull and now we're three above them, and if a very unlikely series of results go our way over the next two weeks we could finish 12th. With regards to Wenger, do you think he will leave at the end of the season? SJWalker (talk) 11:05, May 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: Infoboxes Yeah, I think that sounds like a good idea. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 11:20, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Signature Sure, i'll do one and see what font fits better :) AndreEagle17 20:24, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Leo68 Talk What about it? AndreEagle17 20:32, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :Done. AndreEagle17 20:36, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Well, i'll create a template with your signature, then you go to "my preferences" and insert the template on the "signature" section, i'll name the template as Template:Leo68sig. Update: It's done. AndreEagle17 20:41, May 10, 2015 (UTC) : Huh? I can't believe it's not working, is not working? AndreEagle17 20:59, May 10, 2015 (UTC) That sucks very bad... Try to copy paste all the code from your signature and adding it to "custom signature". AndreEagle17 21:06, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Chat Sure, i'm in. AndreEagle17 01:28, May 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: Happy birthday Thanks for the birthday message Leon. P.S. Glad to hear that your cast has come off :) Sam Talk 10:35, May 12, 2015 (UTC) RockstarPressUK You should take a look at this. AndreEagle17 19:32, May 13, 2015 (UTC) : So Leo, what about your signature? Will you try again or stick with your current one? AndreEagle17 01:42, May 14, 2015 (UTC) :: Oh, sure thing. AndreEagle17 01:51, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Sure, I was going to be on chat right now but nah, better do it tomorrow, I was just going to say that it's so cold here that it's foggy. AndreEagle17 01:54, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hey Leo, you should join the chat more often (when you can of course), if you ever see me, Andre, Jamal or Doc in the chat, feel free to join, we've always got something to talk about :) 15:37, May 16, 2015 (UTC) RE: League finale I know, it's crazy. I watched the highlights and Liverpool looked absolutely dreadful. I think Rodgers will go now, as he's spent £250m and won nothing. Other managers would have been sacked by now. Sam Talk 09:39, May 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: Yeah, I can help out. How do you know which pages were made prior to the community split and which ones weren't? Staff I was talking to Jamal and I think we can wait more time to have a new bureaucrat, but my suggestion in the meantime are either Sean or Doc, however, both of them needs some improvements, Sean needs to be less harsh towards other users and Doc needs to block someone for the first time, Doc never blocked anyone, so in the meantime we'll see who is the best candidate for a bureaucratic position. AndreEagle17 17:01, June 7, 2015 (UTC) : Next admin should be 558 for sure, he has administrative skill. AndreEagle17 17:44, June 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: Staff I'd say just wait a few weeks to see if Dan doesn't come back. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:52, June 7, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I think he'll pass too. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:52, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Add page about the Merryweather Helicopter Pilot and Boat Driver Good day, I believe that the "Merryweather Helicopter Pickup" page should be re-added, or at least a page about the Merryweather Helicopter Pilot, as there are several items of note about him that might be of interest to some, such as how he wears a Police Command Pilot uniform. I also feel the same about the Boat Driver. Please do tell me what you think. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk) 10:15, June 13, 2015 (UTC)